Evil Ash The Beginning
by Kenjoki Ikari
Summary: Ash is having a very bad dream... And he can't wake up! Chapter 2 is now up. Please read and review!
1. Evil Ash: Beginning

EVIL ASH:

The Beginning

            It was just like any other day in the world of Pokémon. The sun was shining, the trees green and beautiful, the wind gently blowing…Until it started raining. The winds picked up, the trees shook, the sun hid behind clouds, and Misty began complaining.

            "ASH! Why do we always listen to your shortcuts?! They ALWAYS take LONGER than the normal route!"

Misty paused to catch her breath. "and now it's RAINING!" she added.

"I'm sorry! I thought I had it this time…" Ash apologized.

"You are impossible, Ash Ketchum!"

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't hear me? I said-"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Brock interrupted. "Going for each others' throats will NOT get us out of this rain! Now, help me figure out where we are!"

            Yep, a typical day. The three travelers stopped and figured out where they were. They were just south of a Pokécenter, near Lavender Town. They were headed towards the tower-there had been rumors of strange things happening there. That, and Ash still wanted to catch a ghost-type Pokémon. About ten minutes later, they arrived safely at the Pokécenter. Nurse Joy greeted them, and offered them some warm blankets after being out in the rain. They gratefully accepted.

            "I didn't think we'd have any visitors, because of recent events…" Nurse Joy said.

"What for?" Ash asked. 

"Well, people have been having awful nightmares, worse than anything they've ever had before. And then some people have been disappearing without a trace," Joy slowly said. "The police have been looking into it, but there's nothing so far…"

"Hmm…but I thought all that stuff was just a bunch of rumors?" Misty asked.

"Well, I thought so too…until it happened here. Just last night, three people stopped here, but two of the disappeared and one was so frightened by a nightmare they had that they almost ran out without their Pokéballs. It scared me quite a bit…" Joy replied.

            At this, Ash, Misty, and Brock became extremely nervous. Last night?! This day was getting worse… Nonetheless, they decided to spend the night…

Later that Night…

            As our heroes slept, a dark shadow was moving around outside. It slowly crept up to the Pokécenter and went straight through the wall. It disappeared for about an hour, then made its way to the room our heroes were sleeping in. after passing through the door, it looked at each person in the beds, as if sizing them up for some fiendish plot. It chuckled to itself. It knew it would have fun tonight. It moved towards Brock, putting its head near his. It moved away, disgusted. It examined Misty the same way, with the same result. Then, it came to Ash. It again examined him, just like the others-but something different happened. It stopped, lifted its head up, chuckled and then dove into Ash's head, melting right inside. Suddenly Ash had a fit. His dream had suddenly gone bad, and he was yelling loud enough to wake up Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Joy. As Misty and Brock tried to wake him, Joy came in.

            "What's going on…Oh no…He's having one of those horrible nightmares! Wake him up, quickly!" Joy said.

"We're trying! He just won't wake up!" Misty yelled, above Ash's yells.

"I don't understand why he won't just wake up!" Brock yelled.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Ash, but wake up! You're having a nightmare, that's all!" Misty yelled into his ear.

All of a sudden, Ash fell silent. He was still asleep and wouldn't wake up…

Inside Ash's Dream World…

            The sun was shining as Ash had just beaten the Elite Four for the 50 millionth time. Ash was proud of himself for raising his Pokémon so well. Just as he was about to accept the trophy, he felt something strange. He had the chills, but only for a second. Still, it was enough to get him to look around. Then he saw the shadow that had come inside his head-though he didn't know it was from the outside. It confused him, why this shadow was there. Then he thought he saw it move. He looked away, and a split second later it was in front of him.

            "Waah!" he screamed. "Who are you? And WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!" he asked the shadow.

It responded very simply; "I am now in charge. You will entertain me!"

"Huh? Who are you?" Ash repeated.

It moved closer. "You will entertain me, human!"

"What?" Ash stepped back. "What's going on?!"

The shadow lunged and grabbed Ash, as he began yelling. Then everything went black as Ash passed out.


	2. Evil Ash: Part 1

Evil Ash: Part One

          "What's going on in here? Who's making all this noise-?"

Officer Jenny stopped suddenly. She looked at Misty, Brock, and Nurse Joy trying in vain to wake Ash up. She turned away, and mumbled something under her breath that no one, not even the Narrator, could hear.

"Oh Jenny! I'm so glad you got here so fast!" Nurse Joy said with a hint of relief in her voice. "I hoped you would be home, and I'm glad that you haven't left on your trip to Hoenn yet. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know. How long has he been out?"

"Longer than the others. Much longer. I can't explain it. Do you have a Hypno or a Kadabra or something? I know that Psychic Pokémon have had success with this type of stuff in the past…"

"No, our department hasn't been able to get one yet…I'm gonna go see if I can't find one out in the wild. I know we are very close to a large colony of them, but I'm not making any promises."

Brock turned for a few seconds to look at her with a dumbstruck love in his eyes, snapped out of it, and resumed trying to wake Ash.

Jenny turned and rushed out the door, towards the Hypno's field.

Little did any of them know, they were in for a very long night…

          "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ash yelled as he woke. He looked around. No one was to be seen, and he was in a cell. The place seemed like something out of one of his childhood nightmares, and he shivered.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this place. I must be dreaming. I know!" He pinched himself.

"Ow!" he yelled. Apparently, this was no dream. This was really happening. Just then, he remembered the shadow…

"YOU WILL ENTERTAIN ME, HUMAN!"

Just that memory alone was enough to start him shivering again. He then noticed how cold it was in the room.

"I could have sworn it was a lot warmer in here a second ago!" he yelled, to no one in particular.

"That's because a second ago, I was not HERE!" a voice called out.

"Who are you?! Did you bring me here?! And, how did you get into the Pokémon Center without setting off alarms or waking people up?" Ash asked.

Ash sensed the voice drawing closer.

          "Of course I brought you here! Don't you remember? I said, YOU will ENTERTAIN me, HUMAN!"

At that, another shiver ran down Ash's spine. It was the shadowy figure from his dream! 

          "As for your other questions… I didn't need to sneak into the Pokémon Center. THIS IS YOUR DREAM. I have much more power in here than your 'world.' But, due to the tendency of humans to assume power in their dreams, I have made an exception-this time, YOU will not escape as easy as the others. I have bound your abilities to control objects in this world, so don't even bother trying!" the voice continued.

          "You still haven't answered all my questions! Who are you?" Ash replied.

          "Fine, if you so wish to give me a name, I guess I can show you a form." The voice moved into the light. It still appeared as a shadow, even in the light. "But you must promise me one thing: After I show you my form, you must then begin entertaining me!"

          "All right," Ash replied.

The form's shadows began to dissolve, and when Ash could see it clearly, he instantly knew the identity of his captor-or did he?


	3. Evil Ash: Part 2

Evil Ash: Part Two

~DREAM WORLD-Holding cell~

Ash gasped.

          "You?! How is this possible? I thought you were gone for good! You were never supposed to bother me again! WHY?! Why are you here?!" he screamed.

          "That is none of your concern," it said, as it stepped back into the shadows. "What matters now is that I tire of this. Now you will entertain me. And if you do a bad job, I may just have to get rid of you."

Ash gulped.

          "The game is a modified version of your 'hide-and-go-seek'. I will chase you. If I am pleased with how well you can avoid me, I MAY spare your life and allow you safe return to consciousness. But, should I find you and you cannot get away from me, you will not be so lucky." It said, with a sneer.

          "You have Fifteen minutes to find a place. After that, I will come. And when I find you, I expect a good chase." An hourglass appeared in Ash's hands, and his cage disappeared.

          "What makes you so sure you can find me?" Ash replied, staring at his captor.

          "Dear boy, you forget. I am the master of this realm. I know every nook and cranny of your dream world, though I have been here only hours. I suggest you get moving. You now have only thirteen minutes."

          With that, Ash ran out of the building. He headed straight for the Dream Pokécenter. After getting inside, he headed for the bedrooms. He stopped at the door, and heard his captor's voice.

          "No, no, no. That won't do at all. Choose a good place." It said.

          Ash panicked and ran out. He checked the hourglass-ten minutes left.

~REAL WORLD-Pokécenter~

          Nurse Joy looked on. Brock and Misty had finally given up on trying to wake Ash. "Maybe you two should try to get some more sleep. You look tired. I know you're worried, but I'll stay awake until Jenny gets back or he wakes up. I promise."

          "Okay, Nurse Joy," Misty replied. "I'm just so worried…I hope everything will be alright. I don't think I can get back to sleep, though…"

          "Well, we'll just have to try, and see how the situation is in the morning," Brock replied. "By the way, Nurse Joy, thanks for offering to stay up for us. I'm sure Ash would appreciate it too. I really hope Officer Jenny gets back soon."

          "I know, but it takes at least a half-hour to get to the field she was talking about. And even then, it might take a while to actually find a Hypno." Joy replied with a sigh.

          "Let's just hope, then, that Officer Jenny can find one as soon as possible. For Ash's sake." Misty concluded.

Misty and Brock laid down on their beds and tried to get to sleep.

          _The air in here sure feels really weird,_ Misty thought to herself, as she drifted off into sleep. _I wonder why…_

          _What I wouldn't give for a jelly-filled doughnut right now…_ Brock thought as he slipped into unconsciousness. _Maybe someday Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny will finally fall in love with me…_

~REAL WORLD-Somewhere…~

          "I wish I had brought my motorcycle… Or even Growlithe. I don't know how I'm gonna catch a Hypno without my Growlithe…" Officer Jenny said to herself.

          As she neared the halfway point to the Field, she wondered why Ash was taking longer that the others. Then she had a terrible realization.

"Oh no! He's finally learned how to restrict people! The others HAD mentioned something about using control over their dreams to wake up…If Ash hasn't woken up yet, then he must not be able to do anything about his situation…" she trailed off.

Then Officer Jenny had another horrible thought.

What if he had learned to drag others into the same dream? He had already learned how to control everything, and even cut off the conscious mind's abilities to change things in the Dream World…

Officer Jenny quickened her pace.

~DREAM WORLD-Holding cell~

"His time is almost up. I hope he has found a good spot. For his sake, he had better be a fast runner…"

The figure watched another hourglass. Two minutes left.

~DREAM WORLD-Cinnabar Lab~

          Ash was out of breath. Every time he came upon what he thought to be a good spot, HE had spoken up and said that it was a terrible one. Ash finally figured that this would be the last place HE would look. Ash checked the hourglass. Thirty seconds left.

He scrambled for a corner with a bunch of boxes. He covered himself with them and tried to make them look less suspicious. He watched as the grains of sand slowly ticked out.

5…4…3…2…1…0…

He hoped that his captor would never look in Cinnabar Lab.

~DREAM WORLD-Holding cell~

"His time is up. Let the hunt begin," the figure announced. "This should be easy…"

The figure disappeared, chuckling to himself. He thought that this would be barely entertaining enough to curb his wrath…


End file.
